DNA EXPERIMENTS
by CursedDemonScythe
Summary: Blizzard, Blaze, Forest, and Pine experiment escapees have gone from their worl to another with the help of Palkia. They meet the Straw hats and find themselves liking the life of piracy of freedom. Now with the government on their trail and after their powers they might become experiments again. ZoroxOc and SanjixOc


A/N: I don't own Pokémon or One Piece.

Chapter 1, Escape of the Experiments

"What is it this time?" I asked in a bored tone. "Which Pokémon is it this time?" I was tied to a chair my legs and head being the only thing that could move.

"Let's see you already have three in you and your not dead yet so we're thinking of letting you choose a Ghost type for once"

"Goody…" I said sarcastically. "Let's see I already have Crobat's wings, an Espeon's tail, a Vaporeon's webbed ears so I need something for my face. How about a Duskull it seems good?"

"Good choice!" He then opened a drawer and pull out a syringe fill with weird black liquid.

"So will it grow or will you give me the mask?"

"The mask will grow but you'll be able to move it," said the scientist.

"Okay so no Anesthetic as usual?" I asked knowing the answer.

"You know me so well," the scientist chuckled a grin on his face. "Of course you don't get any!"

"I hate you…,"I muttered then screamed in pain as the syringe plunged into my skin. "ITTTTTEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I screamed for a whole hour before I finally calmed down. I was looking at my feet breathing hard a skull mask on my face. The mask took up the top half of my face. I stood up still in the chair the scientists back to me. I swung the chair around and smashed it against the scientist knocking him out and breaking the wooden chair to pieces; the ropes fell down my body and to the ground.

"Step 1 check!" I frowned and started running down a hall. I had short silver hair that barely went to my shoulders. The mask I just got was making my entire eyes red. The skull was kind of cracked due to moving too fast right after getting my DNA mutated for the fourth time. I had blue webs instead of ears and a long lean pinkish tail that forked at the end. On my shoulder blades were two small wings that I could make bigger. I wore a black dress with white frills on the ends of it; pretty fancy wrong something made it look like a prisoners dress. I had white gloves that went to just below my elbow and boots that went just below my knees; both made out of leather. I was called a Vespeon Skull bat.

I ran down the hall passing a few doors before coming to one that was locked. I kicked it open and found three cells inside each having two of which having someone or something in it. I ran over to one cage and saw a girl that looks the exact opposite as me not counting the Pokémon features. She had black hair, wore a white dress with black frills, black gloves and boots the same as mine. She had an Absol's horn, a Milotic's tail, and fangs like I did. She was called an Absotic.

I took a key ring with three keys on it off the wall and opened her cage. She stepped out frowning a bit but had happiness in her eyes. I ran over to the other cage and put a finger to my lips and made a shushing noise. The boys inside nodded their heads. One of the boys had a Raichu's tail and a pair of Staraptor wings coming from his back he looked about the same age as me and the black haired girl, 19. He had blue spiky hair and wore a leather black jacket with a white shirt underneath, and dark blue pants with black leather boots. Next to him sat a 9 year old boy with red hair a white leather jacket with a black shirt underneath, and red pants leading to white leather boots. He had Spearow wings on his back with a Luxray's tail.

"The plan's working Blizzard!" the young boy happily whispered to me.

"Yes it is Pine," I whispered to him.

"Blaze, Forest you said you knew where our weapons are?" I said addressing the other girl then the older boy. They both nodded and started leading us out of the room and back into the hall.

"Step 2 complete!" we all said in unison. We then turned down a hall that was darker than this one then stopped in front of a black door. We slowly opened it into a room filled with cobwebs in the corner was a large chest. Blaze pulled out a large golden key and unlocked it. Inside were four swords two black; two white and four dangers two red and two blue. I took the two white swords and strapped them to my back them making an X the hilts pointed up. Blaze did the same with the black swords, Forest grabbed the blue daggers and strapped them to his thigh Pine doing the same but with the red ones. "Step 3 complete," I whispered to everyone else who were a bit weirded out by my mask. "Let's get out of this place." We then ran down the hall just as alarms started to go off. A group of our captors, team rocket, came after us. "You'll never catch us alive coppers!" I shouted behind me glaring at the group who froze in motion at being scared out of their minds.

As we ran we didn't even try to fight back my glares were enough to keep them back until we were long gone. We found the door that we were looking for and opened it as fast as we could and locked it behind us. "Step 4 complete!" I huffed then found the Pokémon I was looking for. "Palkia, wake up!"

"**Who dares disturb my slumber!" Palkia roared.**

"I did!" I shouted.

"**What are you?"**

"I'm a Vespeon Skull bat!" I shouted at him.

"**No such thing I can tell your DNA has been switched. What do you want?"**

"We won't you to send us to another world! We can't stay here, please help us!" I pleaded.

"**Fine. You and your friends I have the perfect world to send you too." Palkia boomed.**

And with that my friends and I were sucked up into a huge hole in the ceiling to the world that Palkia was sending us too.


End file.
